This invention pertains to a fishing lure, and particularly to a fishing lure which accurately simulates the movement of an aquatic animal through a body of water. One form of the lure includes articulated body segments.
A variety of articulated fishing lures are known. The known articulated fishing lures are generally constructed to simulate the swimming motion of a fish or other aquatic life form through a body of water. While many of the lures come close to achieving their objective, accurate simulation of the swimming motion of an aquatic animal is not achieved by the known lures.
Another form of the lure includes a molded, resilient plastic portion. Known plastic lures, of the type made from "worm" plastic, are susceptible to non-hook engaging fish bites, which destroy the lure and which do not bury a fish into contact with a hook.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a fishing lure which will accurately simulate the swimming motions of an aquatic animal.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a fishig lure which, while constructed of a material with a specific gravity less than that of water, will submerge as it is pulled through the water.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a fishing lure which will not readily disintegrate when struck by a fish.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a fishing lure with a life-like tail portion which will remain intact when bitten by a game fish.
The fishing lure of the instant invention includes a first body segment having front and rear ends and a center of buoyancy. A second body segment also has front and rear ends and a center of buoyancy. The segments are joined by hinge elements which are attached to the rear end of the first segment and to the front end of the second segment at a point which is below their respective segment's center of buoyancy. The lure also includes front and rear retarding surfaces. At least one hook is attached to at least one body segment. A tail includes a web portion which is surrounded by a molded elastomeric portion and is constructed to simulate the tail of an aquatic life form.
In another embodiment of the lure, a flexible web is embedded in a formed portion which is constructed to simulate the appearance of an aquatic animal. A hook is inserted through the formed portion and the web to provide a strong, flexible lure.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.